Peeping Ghosts, Sexy Vamps, and Whingy Werewolves
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: Annie has a terrible habit that George and Tom don't approve mostly because she doesn't find them as sexy as Mitchell and Hal


You know when you're doing a bad thing and you know it's bad but it feels so good that you can't stop? Like Mitchell with drinking blood, and George with his beer, and the woman across the street that entertains a new bloke every week? Well Annie found her naughty dark habit and she just can't quit.

It isn't anything bad to her health like smoking, drinking, doing drugs, jumping into bed with god knows what, or even something really bad like cutting...not that would really matter seeing as she was dead and it wouldn't affect her liver or something.

And it wasn't harmful to anyone else like eating them or raping them or attacking them or something.

But it was invasive. And actually against the law. And err...bad.

She can easily blame Mitchell. After all it was his fault for being so...so...so _damn good-looking_! With all that hair, smouldering looks, fine bum..._oh_ what a fine bum it was...yeah ok, enough drooling.

Anyway she was ghost who was never going to have sex and had to have some fun somehow. So what if it was bad it wasn't like she was violating him physically...she was...just...spying on him while he was showering.

He never locked the door or closed the curtain or anything so she can stand there outside peering in or even on the toilet sometimes out right gaping at him while he was stuck in his own little world singing loudly as he washed his hair.

It was a nice arrangement. He would enjoy his shower, she would enjoy the show he unwillingly gave to her, and no one would be the wiser.

Until George had to ruin it.

"Annie...what the hell are you doing?"

Annie jumped and shut the bathroom door with a loud snap. "Nothing!" she shrilled.

George looked unconvinced. "Right," he said quickly moving round her and opening the door. "Oh my god!" he shouted before slamming it shut. He turned to Annie with a look of disgust and horror. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you do that? That's a violation to Mitchell's privacy! You don't do that to me as well, do you?"

"NO! Of course n-"

"What? Why? Am I unattractive?"

"No, no, not that it's just...erm...ah...why don't I make a cup of tea?"

"Oh my god you're a Peeping Tom! And a judgemental one at that! I can't believe you Annie! Can't you be normal? Normal girls never spy on their housemates in the shower!"

"Not that you know of," Annie muttered.

Before George could rant another tirade in his squeaky angry voice the bathroom door opened to reveal Mitchell wearing nothing but a towel round his waist. "What's going on?" he asked looking at Annie's bright red face of embarrassment and George's matching one of indignation. "Was there another spider?"

"NO!" they both shouted.

"Annie is a Peeping Tom!"

"George is being irritating!"

"Annie spies on you in the shower!"

"George wants me to spy on him in the shower!"

"I do not!"

"You do too! You were calling me judgemental because I wasn't!"

"That wasn't the point! The point was you were violating Mitchell's privacy with your-your-your...Perverseness!"

Ending the argument before Annie decides to smash something or telekinetically throw something at George's head Mitchell butted in. "George, shut up, Annie, if you wish to violate me you're more than welcome to join me in my bedroom, now I need to get dressed for work, see ya," he shot the stammering blushing Annie a roguish wink while George let out a squeak.

Annie hid in her room feeling her face burning with embarrassment as George stormed off muttering about the lack of normal housemates.

BHBHBHBH

No more than two years later Annie was finding herself falling back into her bad habit. Only it wasn't with Mitchell, her love had been gone for a long time now, and so had her squeaky hysterical best friend George. Instead there was the beautifully handsome Hal with a refined body and beautifully structured face and the rough sweet Tom who was eager to please.

It had been one moment when Hal was shirtless in his room as she walked past with the laundry. That one sole moment, a brief glance, and a sudden rush of footsteps as she ran away, when she fell back into her habit.

She tried very hard not to but she really couldn't help it! He was too gorgeous for his own good! And he was also very obsessed with his routine therefore making it easy for Annie to know when to hide while he has his own shower.

It wasn't as fun as Mitchell who sang terribly out of tune while washing. Hal was very robotic when it came to scrubbing his body clean but his focus was always entirely on his task and he had never caught her in the act.

Until one day when Tom burst in on her perv-ing on Hal with a screaming Eve in his arms. "The baby won't stop c-what are you doing Annie?"

Hal jumped, slipped on a bar of soap, and fell back into the bath. He had tried to grab hold of the curtain but only in succeeded in pulling it off the rings so he was covered in all the right places.

"What the hell are you two doing?" he demanded.

"Annie's a Peeping Tom!" Tom shouted. "She spies on us while we're showering!"

"Erm...actually I just spy on Hal," Annie mumbled.

"How can Annie be a Peeping Tom when you're Tom?"

"What? Just Hal? Aren't I sexy too?"

"You're not my type."

"Why would anyone want to touch you let alone think sexual intercourse with you? Now please explain this Peeping Tom thing, surely she's a Peeping Annie and you're a Peeping Tom."

"Are vamps your type? Is that it? You spy on Hal, spy on Mitchell, and you probably spied on that weirdo who turned Michelle!"

"No I didn't! It's only ever been Mitchell and Hal!"

"That doesn't help ya case Annie! You still perv on vampires while they're showering, do you do it when they're...you know!"

"No!"

"Is anyone going to explain this Peeping thing to me?"

"Well now I don't know whether or not you're lying. You might be perv-ing on us all while we do naughty things. I feel violated, don't you feel violated Hal?"

"I am more concerned that you know such a long word."

"I'm going to feed Eve!"

"Hold on Annie! You haven't said sorry for being a Peeping Tom!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS A PEEPING TOM AND WILL SOMEONE HELP ME OUT OF THIS BLOODY BATHTUB!"


End file.
